


A sick hedgehog is a big issue to deal with.

by NiyanaIsNotSane



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Donut lord, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Maddie is very defensive about her cooking, Slice of Life, Sonic being sick is one of the random things I’ve ever written, donut dad, father-son bonding, pretzel lady, pretzel mom, sick in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiyanaIsNotSane/pseuds/NiyanaIsNotSane
Summary: Sonic learns what’s it’s like to be very sick for the first time of his life.
Relationships: Tom Wachowski & Sonic, Tom Wachowski/Maddie Wachowski, Tom/Maddie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 212





	A sick hedgehog is a big issue to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again based off a prompt on tumblr. Tried a more ‘comedic effect’ for this one. It’s my first attempt at that.

“Ugggghhhh!”

Looking up from his book, Tom eyes went up to where Sonic was currently laying in his bedroom.

The young hedgehog had kicked the covers off his body in order to cool himself off and blew his nose into a tissue before throwing it into the trash bin, almost completely full of crumbled up tissues.

As he coughed again as he looked at Tom from where he laying. he raised his arms, they shook slightly as they reached for him.

“Toooom” he whined, his voice sounding congested.

“Yes Sonic?”

“I think I’m dying” he groaned as he let his hands fall onto the bed.”

Closing his book, he set it down on the ground and faced Sonic’s bed.

“I keep telling you you’re not dying, haven’t you’ve been sick before?”

“Yeah, but not like this! I usually have a small cough or a couple of sneezes, but this-! He stopped mid sentence, dizziness overcoming him and forcing him to lay back down. “-this is a nightmare I wouldn’t give to anyone.”

“You have what’s known as the flu, it’s seasonal so it’s why you have a fever, stuffy nose, nausea, you can’t get comfortable because your body feels hot then cold and the hot aga-.”

Sonic covered his ears. “Ok ok! I’m trying not to think about that but you’re gonna put that all in my mind again!”

Tom winced as he got up and grabbed the cough medicine from the nightstand.

“Sorry, but it comes as a price for people who run in the rain after certain people warned him he would get sick if he did that too much.”  
He finished the sentence by looking straight at him with a face that read ‘I told you so’.

“Well I didn’t know that it was be THIS bad!” Crossing his arms, he turned away pouting.

“Well I hope you learned your lesson from this. Now, you need to take some of this, it’ll help get the sickness out of your body.” He pours the cough medicine into a cup and holds it out to Sonic.

Looking at it, he hesitantly takes the cup and brings it to his mouth, only to cringe away making a noise of disgust.

“Oh man! This smells horrible, do I have take it?” He looks up at Tom, making a puppy eyed look.

“Ok first leave that puppy dog face for Maddie.” Sonic drops the face.

“Second, it’ll help soothe your throat, in all honesty you shouldn’t talk at all for a bit from how your voice sounds.”

“WhAt’S WroNg WiTh my-” he stopped, realizing he just proved Tom’s point.

Sighing, he looked down at the medicine before closing his eyes and swallowed it in one gulp.

Letting out a loud “bleh!”, he passed the cup back to him and flopped his head back on the pillow.

“I know it’s gross but you’ll thank me for it later when you’re all better.”

“Ugh I really hate this.” His voice croaked.  
“I know, it’s probably best if you just rest your voice and that means no talking.”

“Ok I can do that, I practice being quiet all the time so it won’t be-.”

“Sonic”

“Yeah?”

“I’m being serious, rest your voice”

“Ok I will stop talking now”

“Good, I’ll be right back up ok?”

“Yep! I’ll just be up here, thinking to myself and not saying a wo-.”

**“Sonic.” ******

********

********

Flinching at his tone, Sonic stopped and just simply nodded before laying down and grabbing one of his comic books on his nightstand.

Tom closed the attic door and walked down the stairs, letting out a sigh in relief.

“This kid is going to make me old before I even know what old feels like.” He exasperated while walking towards the kitchen.

Picking up his cellphone, he dialed Maddie’s number.

*Hey babe, how’s everything?*

“Hey hon, by any chance do you know when you’ll be done with the errands?”

*Is our kid driving you crazy again?*

“Not as much as you think but yeah.” He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he leaned against the counter. “I still can’t believe he’s never been sick for as long as he’s been here.”

*Well hedgehog’s here are substantial to get hypothermia and we know he doesn’t have that.*

“Oh god, yeah he definitely doesn’t have that. He certainly hates it, he’s been at his wits end all morning, keeps telling me that he thinks he’s dying.”

*I know, he actually thought I tried to poison him with the meatloaf I made for dinner last night. He didn’t say anything about the mashed potatoes you made, it could have been that.*

“Well, I mean yeah. The meatloaf was a pretty dry and hard to che-.”

*Wait what?*

“Uh nothing, ok I’llseeyouwhenyougethomeiloveyoubye!”

*To-* he quickly hung up before she could answer back.

“Oh boy I’m gonna pay for that one later.”  
=======

After reading most of his books, his attention span was starting to dwindle as he looked around his room and figured out what did he want to do next.

_‘I guess i could draw something, eh but I’m still feel dizzy.’ ___

____

Looking up his skylight window, his eyes traced the outline of the panel before staring up at the cloudy sky, hearing the rain fall silently outside.

____

_’Mother Nature must love taunting me with her weather.’ ___

______ _ _

He let out a cough as he continued to look around. Next to his red shoes, he saw little pile of dirty socks in the corner of the room.

_____ _

As his eyes panned across the room, a lot of pieces of clothing and assorted items littered the floor, his trash bin almost filled to the brim with dirty tissues.

_____ _

_’Geez I really need to tidy up in here.  
Now I see what Maddie means when she said my room is starting to look like a “pig pen”’. ___

_______ _ _ _

Blowing out a raspberry, he looked up at the circle window again. This time closing his eyes and listened to the heavy rain outside.

_______ _ _ _

Due to his nose still being all congested, he remembered the yoga lessons that him and Maddie did and started to breath in and out slowly through his mouth.

_______ _ _ _

His mind wandered around the sound of the rain falling as it morphed into an eerily similar sound.

_______ _ _ _

_’It sounds like….ocean waves?’ ___

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_He started to see the tiny grains of sand at his feet that scattered across the beach, covering it for miles. ___

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The seashells that were hidden among the sand, buried deep to all but a keen eye. ___

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The rising of the tides as the pushed forward and pulled back into the sea. ___

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The smell of the salty sea breeze that surrounded the island. ___

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The vast, cool waterfalls that seemed so big compared to his then small size. ___

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The wide canyons that he would pass by in a blur of brown and green. ___

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_How brightly green the grass was and how it smelled of fresh dew and kibble and- ___

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_‘Wait why am I smelling kibble?’ ___

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He opened his eyes to reveal Ozzie standing about 5 inches away from his face.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Gah!” He yelled sitting up, quickly followed by a couple of harsh coughing.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*Gasp* “Ozzie? How’d you get up here?” His voice croaked as he looked over at the ladder, which was now open.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_‘I guess Tom opened it while I was knocked out?’ _Either that or Ozzie can open attic ladders now.__

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ozzie, oblivious to Sonic’s condition, wagged his tail and walked over towards his race car bed, placing his head on the his lap while letting out a small whine.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Shaking his head, he began to stroke Ozzie’s head, making his tail wag more.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be near me right now boy.” He sniffed as he let out a sad sigh.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’ve been placed on lockdown until further notice.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ozzie then lifted his head and sniffed his face. “Oh no, don’t you even think about it.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He held one arm up to guard his face while using the other to try and push him off the bed.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m not in the mood right now ok?”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ozzie simply stared at him before jumping fully on the bed and attacking him with slobbery kisses.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No no- Ozzie stop it! bad dog! Ge-et off!” He tried to push the dog off of him, but the teen couldn’t do much in his sicken state.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m serious Ozzie stop! Bleh! Gross! ok ok! You can get off now!” Ozzie all but continued licking him, while burying nose into Sonic’s neck.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kicking his legs, Sonic laughed as he tried to shield away from the tickling sensation.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Knock it off! Tom help! Please! I’m being attacked with kisses!”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tom’s voice suddenly cut through the room. “Ozzie? Come on get down.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Feeling the heavy weight lift off him, Sonic sighed with relief as he saw Tom leading the retriever off the bed and motioned him to sit on the floor.  
He was holding a first aid kit and a new box of tissues in his arms as he sat on the bed.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*pant* “Thanks, I thought I was gonna  
die from being licked by a dog.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tom smiled sheepishly as he opened the basket. “Yeah I was about to come up but i came back down to get something, he kinda just came up on his own.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hmm-mm.” Blowing his nose, he Looked over to where Ozzie was laying, he narrowed eyes at the dog.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I got my eye on you Goldie.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ozzie gave a small bark in return, rolling over on his back.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Alright, now place this right under your tongue.” He handing over a thermometer.  
He places the thermometer under his tongue and laid his head back on the pillow.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m surprised you managed to stay quiet when I was gone, did you doze off when I was gone?”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He nodded his head as the thermometer beeped. Tom checked it as 99.8 blinked on.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Whoa, yeah that is definitely not allergies and you have a slight fever too.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He placed his hand on Sonic’s forehead, feeling a slight warmth, the hedgehog sighed and moved his hand on top of Tom’s, taking in the coolness of his hand.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ok we need to bring that down, do you feel cold at all?”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No, i just feel really really hot right now.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ok then you don’t need all these blankets on you.” He removed the heavy blankets on the bed, only leaving a thinner sheet.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Placing the heavy blankets on the  
beanbag, he turned and went through the kit, pulling out a cool compress. “I’m gonna get you some more water and maybe warm up some soup for yo-.”  
Sonic interrupts him mid sentence. 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Tom?”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah bud?” Looking over at him, his face looking slightly scared.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m not actually dying….am I?” His hoarse voice trembling.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Taken aback by that comment, he furrowed his eyebrows.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He sat back down near the end of the bed. “Sonic…no, no you’re not dying, your body is just trying to fight off the sickness, it’s why you feel the way you do.” He said reassuringly.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I just…I don’t know. I don’t know what’s happening, I’m….just scared.” He turned his head away, sniffling slightly, Tom couldn’t tell whether it was from being upset or his stuffy nose.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He grabbed his shoulder. “Sonic, look at me.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He turned his head back towards Tom, his eyes slightly red.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You’re going be fine alright? I wouldn’t allow that to happen and you definitely know that Maddie with her vast knowledge of animals will definitely make sure that you’re safe.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He let out a small laugh. “Heh yeah she would.” Just this morning, as soon as he let out a simple cough, she immediately told him to go back upstairs.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So you can trust me when I tell you that you are going to get better and be fine?”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“……Maybe.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“‘Maybe?’ Why’d you say that?”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Because trusting someone’s word who also talks in front of a tiny donut mascot on their car is saying a lot.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Wha-.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I saw you doing that the other day near your usual post.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You….did?”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yep! Along with hearing you talk about how disgusting you think the meatloaf that Maddie makes are.” He finishes with a coy smile.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He stared at him, flabbergasted. “Oh my god.” He groaned putting his head in the palm of his hand.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Relax I won’t tell her, i still think she poisoned it though.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I mean come on, you gotta admit it tastes pretty nasty right?”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ugh yes, It tastes worse than dirt and I’ve tasted dirt before!”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Alright take it easy, remember she still doesn’t have to know that.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The two stopped talking as they heard the front door open.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Maddie’s voice rang out through the house, her keys hitting the side table. “Hello?”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ah speaking of which, We’re upstairs Mads!”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hi Mad-ack!” He clutched his sore throat, regretting trying to yell.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ozzie sat up and bolted down the stairs to meet her.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tom grunted as he got up, placing the cold press on top of Sonic’s head. “I’ll bring up some orange juice and soup for you in a bit.”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ok.” He twiddled his thumbs and moved his feet back and forth as he watched Tom walk towards the ladder.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“H-hey Tom?”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He turns around. “Yeah?”

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thank you for helping me, just not with this but with everything else in general.” Smiling at the human as he finished.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s my pleasure, Mr. Blue Devil.” He winked at him and head back downstairs.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Chuckling softly, he looked up at the skylight. The sky was now partially cloudy, but still showed the red-orange painted sky through the clouds as the afternoon dragged on.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_‘I don’t know how this could get any better.’ ___

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey Tom!” Maddie’s voice brought him back to reality.

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah what’s up Mads?”

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What was that you were saying earlier about the way i make my meatloaf? About it being too dry?”

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_‘Oh-ho it just got better.’ ___

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
